Based On Boin Lecture
by Boin Lecture
Summary: Read title: Sai is the new teacher, etc. He gives extra credit, but some think he just wants 2 spend extra time wit the girls. SaixSakura, nothing anal-y, I don't like that stuff. Lots of breasts. Some SaixIno, but I hate Ino.
1. Sakura

Based on the hentai: Boin Lecture. Changing it up a bit. So shut up.

* * *

Sai was a new teacher in an All-Girls School. He quickly became popular with his peers, and especially the students.

"Morning," he said. "Good Morning, Sensei," they all chimed in unison. All the girls were charmed by his attractiveness. Then one day, it all changed.

"For extra credit, you may come after school hours and tell me what you would like to be when you're older. I will give you a script and a costume, and you will act your occupation out for me. See me after class."

The bell rang, and only one pink-haired girl with cute green eyes came. "I'd like to be a nurse, Sensei," she said. Sai smirked in his head. The Plan was going just as he expected. He reached into his drawer, pulled out a script for the "Nurse Occupation" and handed it to her. He said, "Go to the hall, then make a left to the Dressing Room. Pick out a nurse outfit there, and then enter Room 106. I'll be waiting," he said as he left the room.

The girl's name was Haruno Sakura, and she fell HARD for Sai's looks. She went to the Dressing Room and saw all these cute outfits there. She picked a short, (And I mean SHORT) sexy pink outfit with long white socks, pink sandals, and a pink matching nurse hat. She went to Room 106.

Dai was waiting for her on a cot. He stared dreamily at her bigger-than-Tsunade-breasts, like they were over-inflated kickballs, which they kinda were. He finally said, "Okay, let's see what you got." She started, "Mr. Kanai, you're not the only one who's afraid of surgery," she said. "EH?! Easier said than done!" he responded back. She then said, "Fine, I'll let you feel my heartbeat. Put your hands and ears on my...chest!" She gasped. Sai was hugging her, with his head on her waist and she said, "Sai, stop, this wasn't on the script." He looked up and put his hands on her giant breasts, and started rubbing them. She moaned. "But Sakura, if we go by the script, how can we tell if you're fit to be a nurse?"

She thought, "No, I cant hold in my moan. How can I resist when it's Sai??" She gently pushed him away and said, "Sai, um...Since it's so hard to feel my heartbeat under all this clothing..." she unbuttoned her tiny outfit, revealing her blue bra and panties. She let the clothing fall to the floor, and unhooked the bra, falling with the clothing. All that was left of her was her nurse hat, her thong, and her shoes. She blushed while Sai gaped at her beautiful breasts.

He made her sit next to him, on his left. She moaned while he put an arm around her and started rubbing her right breast clockwise. He then switched over to her nipple, causing her to moan even more. "Sakura, you like it?" he said in a husky voice. "I-I don't know," she responded. "You are stubborn." He continued rubbing her nipple. Then he laid her down on the bed and she said, "No...Don't concentrate on the nipples..." He refused to listen, and put his mouth on her nipple, rubbing the left breast then. And then he said, "See? Your nipples are hard." She responded with a moan, "That's because...You keep touching them..." He smirked, then continued with his process.

She moaned again and again. "Sai, stop, this is embarrassing, very embarrassing," but he didn't listen. He kept rubbing her breasts, enjoying the feeling, while he listened to her enjoyable yet pleading moans. She loved it; she just didn't see it yet.

End of Chapter 1.

There is nothing anal-y in this story: I don't like that kind of stuff.


	2. Ino

Based on the hentai: Boin Lecture. Changing it up a bit. So shut up. Nothing analy...cuz I dont like that stuff.

* * *

It had been a long and pleasuring day. Sai sighed as he opened the door to his house.

When he saw what was there...he smirked mentally.

A fully naked Sakura was waiting for him, only an apron to cover her, and she was holding a spatula, grinning.

"Hi, Sai-sensei, I'm cooking right now, so you'll just have to wait," she said. Sai got a hold of seeing her nice naked ass when she turned around.

Around ten minutes later, with Sai's eyes exploring every inch of her body, their food was ready.

"Here, Sensei, I-KYA!" she shrieked.

She tripped, breaking the dish and nearly falling on the floor...if...

"You okay?" he smirked, catching her in a position where her left arm was around his neck and his left arm was holding her right leg.

"Yeah...Thanks..."

Then he set her down...and...

He was behind her, his hands on her belly.

"Sai..." she moaned.

They traveled up to below her breasts.

She moaned even more.

His hands were now on the middle of her breasts, groping them. He pinched her right nipple.

She squeaked.

Then he slowly and very carefully removed the apron with his teeth, then planting kisses on her neck.

(Remember no analy stuff cuz I don't like it)

Sakura began moaning her heart out.

She placed her hands on Sai's arms, which were still fondling her bigger-than-Tsunade-breasts.

He turned her around and began sucking on the left nipple.

She moaned...

He then switched and began biting her right nipple.

She bit her tongue from yelling and squeaked instead. He smirked.

Then his hand traveled from the middle of her breasts to her belly button...

Forgetting all about dinner, he carried a naked Sakura to his bedroom, undressing himself too, and...

* * *

The next day...

A girl named Ino, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, (Gawd, I hate Ino) said, "Sai-sensei! Hi! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Can I do the job-application thing? As a maid?"

"Sure...Meet me in Room 263."

"Okay! See you there!" Ino shrieked with delight.

-In the Costume Room-

_"_I like _this_," Ino said, holding up a very revealing French maid outfit.

She put it on and skipped to the room she'd been told to go to.

-In Room 263-

Sai eyed her. She wasn't _near _as pretty as Sakura...and she was almost a flat-chested...but she was the feisty type.

"Okay. Start."

Ino squealed and began saying her lines. Then she said in a very seductive voice,

"Sai-kun..." her finger trailed from his chin down to his "you-know-what."

Sai smirked. Even though she wasn't as pretty as Sakura, she knew how to play the sexual game.

Ino began stripping herself.

She first puffed out her chest to show off her small boobs, as if trying to make them bigger.

She began kissing Sai, her hand now rubbing his penis.

He moaned.

He unhooked her bra and slid down her panties and she took off his shirt and his pants.

They had a very lemony time.

Ino had to go home after that.


End file.
